Child of Sorrow
by Day Star
Summary: the truth about Kari's birth is revealed.


Disclaimer: If I owned digimon I would be rich. But I don't. Oh well. Nomi, Tai and Kari's paternal grandmother, is not a nice person. But hey, as the saying goes, you can pick your friends, not your relatives.  


  
Child of Sorrow  
By Day Star  


  
_All my life people have commented on my different eyes. They weren't dark and rich like the rest of my family. They were a translucent topaz. To be honest, I never gave it much thought. Tai had wild out of control hair, I had different colored eyes. Little did I know that these eyes were the mark of my shame and sorrow._  


*******  
  


Dad, why does grandmother Nomi have to stay with us? Tai whines.  
  
Your mother and I have to stay a few days downtown, and after the last time we left you in charge-- answers his father.  
  
It was an accident.   
  
Tai, were not exactly thrilled with the idea either, but everyone else is on vacation, or busy.  
  
Grandmother Nomi doesn't like us much. Kari stated.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya hugged her daughter. Nomi doesn't like anyone, don't take it personally sweetie.  
  
She looks at Tai. Take care of your little sister.  
  
Here comes the wicked witch of the North. Tai mutters.  
  
The silver car pulls up. Nomi exits the car. She is a tall regal woman. Streaks of white swirl in her dark tresses pulled into a bun. Sharp eyes look over Tai, Kari, and their mother. She ignores them, and focuses her attention on her son.  
  
Hello son. your looking well.  
  
hello mother. Mr. Kamiya says somberly.  
  
I'm here now. So you two take off. Nomi orders.  
  
Tai and Kari watch mournfully as their parents leave them alone, with HER.  
  
Okay Children. We are going to clean the apartment. Knowing your mother its probably filthy. Nomi sneers.  
  
Momma keeps our apartment clean! Kari shoots back defiantly.  
  
Besides Grandmother, we have to leave for school. Tai adds.  
  
Sure you do, your entire family is a bunch of liars. Nomi snarls.  
  
Whatever. Come on Kari. Tai says.  
  
After school Kari and the other children went to the digital world. Kari had no desire to go home. But finally, Cody and Yolei said they had to get home. Kari trudged slowly back to her home. She was met at the door by Nomi.  
  
Where have you been?!  
  
With some friends grandmother. Kari replies.  
  
Your just as bad as your slutty mother! Nomi yelled.  
  
Grandmother, momma's not a slut. That isn't very nice to say.  
  
Tai barges into the kitchen. His dark eyes shoot daggers at the scowling old woman.  
  
Grandmother. Apologize to my sister immediately.  
  
She turns her sneering smile at him.  
  
Don't you mean half sister? she purrs.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
What I'm saying Taichi, is your sister isn't deserving of the surname Kamiya, if you catch my drift.  
  
What are you talking about?  
  
Look at the picture in the paper, then look into the mirror girl! the old woman sneered.  
  
Kari, lets go.   
  
Tai takes her hand, and leads her away as the old woman throws the paper in the trash.  
  
What was she talking about?  
  
I don't know. I think she's flipped. Just ignore her Kari.  
  
It was late that night when Kari snuck into the kitchen. She silently began to rifle through the trash. She delicately pulls out yesterday's paper. Folding it under her arm, she sneaks back into her room.  
She smoothes out the paper with trembling fingers, and reads:  
  
SERIAL RAPIST EXPECTED TO BE PAROLED  
  
Clayton Ornsburg, a convicted serial rapist who has served 11 years of his 50 year sentence is expected to be paroled today on a legal technicality. Ornsburg had admitted to 7 rapes, and is suspected of committing 14 more.....................  
  
Unwillingly, Kari's eyes stray down to the picture of the felon. _No. It isn't possible. Its a mistake. Yes, just one of those coincidences. But she continues staring into the picture's eyes, so identical to hers.  
  
_The next morning Kari is woken to the sound of her parents. _They most have come back early this morning_. She runs out to greet them.  
  
Momma, Daddy! your home early!_  
  
_How's my girl? Mr. Kamiya swings Kari into his arms for a hug.  
Setting her down, he stares intently at his son and daughter.  
  
Dad what's wrong? Tai asks.  
  
Son, we need to discuss something with you and Kari._  
  
_ If its about Clayton Ornsburg, I already know. Kari states coldly.  
  
How did you know about it? Mr. Kamiya asks, shocked.  
  
Grandmother told me.   
  
Mrs. Kamiya gasps. Mr. Kamiya embraces his wife. MOTHER HOW COULD YOU! he yells.  
  
Is it true Momma? Kari asks pleadingly. Is that man my father?  
  
Mrs. Kamiya sinks into the couch, sobbing hysterically.  
  
GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I'M GOING TO FORGET THAT YOUR MY MOTHER!  
  
I'm sorry you feel that way son. Nomi leaves the apartment without a second glance.  
  
Tai yells after her. GOOD RIDDANCE!  
  
Mr. Kamiya embraces his wife. We probably should have told you a long a time ago.  
Told us what? Tai asks warily.  
  
11 years ago a serial rapist attacked your mother. Mr. Kamiya gives his sobbing wife a loving squeeze. He was captured shortly afterwards, and was sent to prison. We thought it was over.  
  
Then I realized that I was pregnant. Mrs. Kamiya continued where her husband had left off. Your grandmother wanted me to have an abortion.  
  
We didn't even consider it. This wasn't the baby's fault. We decided that this baby was as much ours as you were Tai. Mr. Kamiya continues.  
  
So it is true. Kari admits sadly.  
  
I want you to know, that it has never mattered to me. You are my daughter, and nothing will ever change that. Mr. Kamiya tells Kari.  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
Mrs. Kamiya walks over and picks up the receiver.  
  
Hello Kamiya residence.  
  
I never forgot how sweet you were that night.  
  
What do you want?!  
  
I want to see my daughter of course.  
  
I don't know what your talking about. She stammers.  
  
Don't lie to me. I want my right to visit my beautiful daughter--Hikari wasn't it?  
  
You keep away from my daughter!  
  
My lawyer will be in touch. I do have rights you know, since I am her father.  
  
You're a Monster! Mrs. Kamiya screams and slams the phone down.  
  
Kari cries.  
  
Was that? Mr. Kamiya asks warily.  
  
Yes, oh, he wants Kari. Mrs. Kamiya collapses in her husbands arms.  
  
He can't? Can he? asks Tai warily.  
  
I'm going to call our lawyer. Mr. Kamiya begins dialing the phone.  
  
Kari wait! Tai runs after the quickly retreating from of his sister.  
  
Kari runs without a thought. She ran hoping to escape the guilt and shame that had darkened her life the past 24 hours. No plan of escape, Kari finds herself at the computer room at school. _Perfect. Know body will be there._  
  
Digiport open!  
  
Tai stops running. _If I was scared and upset, where would I go so nobody could find me?..........................Of course, the digital world!  
_  
Tai spots a pay phone on the corner. I_ have to reach one of the new kids, since they are the only ones able to open the portal_.  
  
Kari collapses into a heap, and continues to sob. Rolling on her back, she stares into the immense blue of the digital sky. _Child of light, isn't that ironic. How could I, of all people ended up with it? I should have been the last person in the world deserving of it. I never should have been born.  
  
_Kari! There you are. We were worried about you! Tai embraces his sister.  
  
How did you get here? Kari asks.  
  
T.K. opened the gate for me.  
  
Oh. I didn't think about that.  
  
Yea, something told me you weren't thinking when you ran off either. chides Tai.  
  
So what are you doing here? Kari asks.  
  
I came to take you home.  
  
She looks at him with her topaz eyes shimmering with tears. How can you look at me like that?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Look at my eyes Tai! Their a rapists eyes!  
  
Kari, look at me! Tai orders.  
  
Kari looks up into Tai's solemn brown eyes.  
  
Those eyes are your eyes, not anyone elses. Okay. Tai wipes away a tear from her cheek.  
  
Tai, I'm really scared. Kari admits.  
  
Kari, whatever happens, don't you know that Dad and I won't let anyone ever hurt you? Tai consoles.  
  
Kari buries her head into his chest.  
  
Come on squirt. Mom and Dad are really worried.  
  
_Tai's right. They're worried. I'm worried. At least together, we can all be worried together. That's what families do, stick together._


End file.
